Of Two Bloods-Willow
by Anonymous Rhino
Summary: Willow doesn't remember anything from her past. She meets a strange girl, Charlie, and she tells Willow about the world of Shadowhunters. Without expecting it, she is thrust into the world that Charlie has spoken of. They learn that they are the product of both Shadowhunters and ancient Greek Gods... and that they are wanted by an unknown man that stays in the shadows.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One~

Even before I open my eyes, I know something is horribly wrong. I open them and stare at the trees above above me. I look around. I'm lying in a clearing, somewhere deep in the woods. What's my name? I wouldn't be able to tell you. How old am I? I don't know that either. What's wrong with me? Why don't I remember anything? What happened? Questions spiral around in my head, giving me a strong headache. I move my hand up to touch the side of my head, where the pain is strongest, and feel something wet. I take away my hand am I'm surprised to see a gold-ish fluid that is not unlike blood.

Once my headache has resigned to a subtle throb, I sit up. Above me are dead trees that tower over me threateningly. Surrounding me are tiny, white sticks that somewhat resemble animal bones. I don't know where I am, or why I'm here. A soft breeze blows through the trees. The wind disturbs the unnerving quiet. The cold chills me to the bone. I'm wearing a dark green shirt and grey jeans that contrast with the black dirt around me. Suddenly, a raven appears in one of the top branches of the trees. It seems strangely familiar to me, although I don't know why.

I hear footsteps behind me. I immediately turn around towards the general direction of the sound. Standing at the edge of the clearing is a tall, dark haired boy. He looks about fifteen. He is wearing black jeans and a dark brown t-shirt that fits somewhat tightly to his muscled torso. He smiles.

"Willow, what are you doing all the way out here?" He says. His voice is deep. He takes a few steps towards me. I scramble to my feet and move away from him.

"Who are you? Who's Willow? What do you want with me?" I say, trying to hide the fear in my voice, but failing miserably.

"Willow, don't play games with me. I know what you're up to." He smiles a dazzling smile, complete with perfect teeth that seem to sparkle in the dim sunlight. When I don't respond, his eyes widen and he tilts his head sideways, his smile fading. "Do you really not remember anything? Anything at all?"

"No" I respond. Just then a gust of cold wind flies through the mysterious woods… and I'm not there anymore.

I open my eyes and see a girl around fourteen or fifteen years old lying in a field of flowers on a steep hill where a large wooden house sits in front of a forest. Beyond the forest, there are tall mountains that touch the low clouds. I hear children laugh behind me and before I can turn around to look, a little boy with blonde hair and two same little girls with pigtails are already surrounding the girl. I walk closer and the kids don't seem to notice me. Its like I'm not even there.

The girl lying in the grass has long, wavy, dark brown hair that glistens in the sun. She has on black jeans, and a dark blue hoodie open over a white shirt. Her eyes are closed, like she was sleeping, but her smile told me otherwise. The children's laughter falters when they see her. Suddenly, the older girl jerks into a sitting position and cries, "Boo!" The girls shriek and the little boy's eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't say anything. After a tense moment they all start to laugh.

"Willow! That wasn't funny!" The little girl in a blue dress says, still laughing.

"Then why are you laughing Posey?" The girl named Willow says with a smile on her face. I come closer. That little girl Posey seems so familiar to me. I reach out to touch the top of her head, but my hand goes right through her, like I was made out of smoke. Am I really here? Is this a vision?

And suddenly I'm standing in the forest again. The boy with the brown eyes stands in the same spot he was standing in before I had that vision.

"Are you sure?" he asks me.

"About what?" I respond. My headache is coming back. Its going to be stronger than it was before.

His eyes widen and he says, "Come with me. Now. You just had a vision, didn't you?"

"No," I say. "I don't even know who you are! How do I know you aren't going to hurt me? How do I even know I'm supposed to be here now?!" My voice rises as all the questions I have circling my head pour out of my mouth without me controlling it. "Who am I? Who are you? Where am I? What's wrong with me?" My voice cracks and a tear falls down onto my cheek.

The boy sees it and rushes to my side to comfort me. He puts his hands on both of my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Shhh. It's going to be alright. I won't hurt you. If you come into town, I can give you all the answers you need. You can trust me." He says with a faint smile. I may not know his name, but I feel like I can trust him with my life.

"Tell me your name first." I demand.

He smirked sadly. "Kyle. Kyle Presley."

**How was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in a review, and you just might get a shout out! **

**I wanted to mention that there's another story that goes along with this one, ****_Of Two Bloods-Charlie. _****Check it out! **

**Gracias!**

**~AnonymousRhino**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Starting last week, I made the choice to update both my OTB stories every other Wednesday. Last week I updated OTB~Charlie, so this week I update OTB~Willow. This way, I can write better and/or longer chapters for both stories. **

Chapter Two~

"So… Kyle, how do I know you?" I ask. We've been walking through the forest for what feels like forever. The last time either one of us spoke was when Kyle told me his name

"Well, we've known each other since we were ten." he replied

"How old are we now? Are we the same age?"

"Whoa there, one question at a time. And if you would've listened for ten more seconds you'd know the answer to both those questions by now." He flashed a bright smile before he continued. "As I was saying, we've known each other since we were ten. And since we've known each other for five years now, that would make us fifteen. So yes, we are the same age. Any other questions?"

I look around. We left the 'dead' part of the forest a while ago, this part looks bright and healthy. "Yeah. Where are we?"

"Ah. The question I've been waiting for." he said sarcastically. "We are in the woods near our tiny hometown of Huntersbrooke."

I open my mouth to say something, but Kyle beats me to it, "Why aren't we at home? Well, three days ago you had a vision. You never specified what happened, but you told me that parts of it showed the future-"  
"Whoa. Hold up." What? Is this guy CRAZY? "I can't see into the future!"

"Uh, yes you can. I've seen you go into one of your 'moods'."

"Moods?" I ask. Is he really going down this road?

"Yeah." He sees the expression on my face. "OH! Not one of those moods, but right before you have a vision, your eyes darken and you get kinda angry." He flinches. "You aren't very pretty when you're angry"

"What about when I'm not angry?" I smirked.

He thinks about the answer. "No comment." he shakes his head.

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Another thing you should know about your moods; sometimes they hang around after you have a vision. I just want to be cautious."

I shake my head. "Excuses, excuses."

"Anyway, all you said to me about the vision was that you knew we were special."

"Special as in…"

He hesitates. "We arent like normal people. I'm part of a race of half-humans and half-god. Greek god. You said that in the vision a black raven showed you a flash of images from the future. In those flashes, you learned that I'm what people call demigods, or half-bloods. You also said that my mother is Athena, the greek goddess of wisdom."

"Who's my mom then?" I interrupt.

"Iris. Not the goddess of rainbows, though. I think shes mortal-"  
"Think? How you you 'think' that my mother is a mortal? Should'nt you know? I mean, you've only known me for five years!" I burst.

"Let me finish, ok?" he replies. I shut my mouth. "You mentioned a place where kids like me can be safe. A place called Camp Half-Blood. The only problem is its in New York. Which is 1,600 miles away, by the way.

"Instead of going there, the raven showed you a church called 'The Institute' in Chicago. We were supposed to take a bus that would take us to Lincoln, Nebraska… but we were attacked by monsters-

"Monsters?" I stop walking. "You can't be serious. Monsters don't exist! It's not possible!" My hands start to shake. I dont know why but the thought terrifies me. The image of a grey dog crosses my mind. The fur around its mouth and neck are covered in thick blood and its razor-sharp teeth are stained a violent yellow. I see a younger Kyle in the background with a sharp stick. He runs up behind the dog and stabs it in the back. It immediately disintegrates into a fine, golden powder.

"Willow. Its okay. You're safe with me. You know that. You're safe." Kyle whispered. "Theres another thing you should know. You have a very active imagination… and by active, I mean really active."

I look at him with a confused look on my face. "What?"

"Umm… well, if you focus on a something or someone in your memory hard enough, it can materialize in front of you. I've seen it happen. When we were thirteen, we were telling each other stories about our past that not many people know about. You told me that one day you were in the woods and a rabid dog attacked you. You turned around and started to run home. Somehow you outran it, and ever told anyone what happened. You were remembering the dog and it appeared out of no where. I found a branch, broke it-"

"And stabbed the dog with the sharp end." I finish. "I remembered that just now."

"What? Really?!" Kyle has a happy look on his face. "Do you remember anything before or after that?"

I shake my head. "No." His face falls. "The last thing I remember is it turning into a golden dust… does that happen often?"

"Does what happen often?" Kyle asks.

"Me making things appear out of thin air."

"Oh. You don't do it very often, but when you do, its a surprize to you." He thinks about something for a moment then continues. "Actually, its like you don't even know you're doing it until its almost too late, and then you stop yourself." He motions for me to stop as he moves ahead of me.

"How do I stop it?" I ask. Kyle sticks his head between two thick trees and holds up his index finger as if saying Wait a second. A moment later he straightens up and shrugs his shoulders. "You never told me. Come on, were here."

He walks between the two trees where his head was just now. I follow and see a light brown tent in the middle of a little clearing. The grass is somewhat long and there are little white and yellow flowers every two centimeters. Bright green trees surround us in all directions. They're so tall, that I can't see the tops or anything else but leaves. The beauty takes me by surprize and I gasp when I see it all.

"Pretty huh? You thought so when we found it." Kyle says. I jump at the sudden sound of his voice by my ear.

"Oh my god, don't do that!" I laugh and hit him lightly on his shoulder. "I thought you were a monster or something!" We walk towards the tent and Kyle sits down just outside the closed opening. I follow suit.

"You dont need to worry about monsters here. We're close enough to home." Kyle says

"Then why don't we go there?" I ask. Theres a reason why people say 'home sweet home', right?

"Athena and your dad wanted us to grow up not wanting us to know what we are, so our families moved to a small town in the Colorado mountains. Mom had Hecate cast a protection spell over our little town to protect us from the monsters. We want to be close to home so we can take advantage of the spell, but we can't go back now."

"Why not?"

"Willow, you just lost your memory. If Iris or your little sisters found out then everything would be chaos."

My eyes widen. "Little sisters? I have little sisters? Are they like me?" That must have been the little girls I saw in my vision… but who is the boy?

Kyle smiles. "Yeah you have two identical twin sisters, Posey and Rose. Only you can tell them apart. Well, besides Aspen."

"Aspen?"

"Your step-brother."

"Ah. and you didn't answer the last question; are they like you and me?"

"No. Iris met your stepdad when you were nine. Your mom was planning on adopting Aspen when I met you. Posey and Rose came a year later. Ah, I remember once-" he stops. There is a rustling in the woods ten feet away that I notice only now. Kyle must have some pretty good hearing to hear it. The thing is closer. Kyle stands up with a bronze knife in his left hand. I notice he has the tattoo of an Ankh on the inside of his wrist. Suddenly, a girl about my age with red hair and grey eyes topples out of the trees. She has a silver whip in her hands.

"Who are you?" The girl says. Her voice is raspy, like it hadn't been used in days. "What are you doing here?" Charlie. something whispers. Somehow I knew that was her name.

"Charlie?" I whisper just loud enough for her to hear me. "Is that your name?"

With incredible speed, she knocks a battered arrow onto an equally worn bow and points it to my face. "Who told you that? Was it the shadows?" Kyle appears behind her and puts the knife at her throat.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Kyle looks down on her. Either Kyle is really tall, or Charlie is fairly short.

"Let her go." I say forcefully.

"Willow are you-" Kyle

"No. I am not crazy. She isn't a threat." I interrupt.

"How do you know that?" Kyle retorts

"I don't. I just have a feeling that she's important." Kyle looks at her and back to me. He reluctantly lets her go, but keeps his knife out. He looks at both of us. There's an awkward silence. Charlie breaks it after a few tense seconds.

"Willow? Are you Willow?" Charlie asks

"Yeah. You Charlie?" She nods. "How did you know?"

"I dunno… the name kinda just pooped in." More of the almost unbearable silence

"Do you know each other?"

"No" Charlie and I reply in unison.

"Are you one of me?" Charlie asks. She sits down and that allows me to read her face. Her expression tells me that she feels vulnerable, but her challenging eyes tell me that she is stronger than any other person I will ever meet. So strong, in fact, that she has lived through my worst nightmares.

"What? A demigod?" Kyle asks. He still stands.

She turns to him. "No. What on earth is a demigod? Sounds like a new breed of demon to me. No. I am part of the Nephilim." She sees the confused looks on both Kyle and my faces.

"A what?" Kyle asks.

"A Shadowhunter… you've never heard of one?"

**If you haven't already, check out Charlie's POV in** **Of Two Bloods-Charlie.**

~AnonymousRhino


End file.
